SOY LO QUE SOY, NO LO QUE FUI EL PASADO NO ME IMPORTA,
by Irina Jackson Herondale
Summary: SOY LO QUE SOY, NO LO QUE FU EL PASADO NO ME IMPORTA, COMO BIEN DIJE: EL PASADO ES PASADO Anaís Cooper nunca ha sido una chica normal, desde los cinco años ha sufrido muchas pérdidas, y por cada pérdida hay un odio hacia alguien al igual que Agélica Esmeraldina Rodriguez, comparten un destino trágico, pero... ¿alguien las podrá salvar antes de cumplirlo?
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO **

-nos volveremos a ver Dick, algún día pero lo haremos  
-eso espero Is, te esperaré hasta entonces  
-se que lo harás  
-lo juro

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS

-Porque la tarea debe ser tan difícil, vamos Anaís debes acabar tu tarea si quieres salir de esa cárcel llamada preparatoria

-Señorita Cooper como explica la explosión en el laboratorio de Química?  
-no…no…no puedo señora directora  
-bien, entonces está castigada el resto de la semana  
-p…p…pero…  
-alguna explicación lógica?  
la chica callo  
-eso me temía está castigada

-me alegra señorita Cooper que haya pasado el año escolar, sería una lástima desperdiciar toda su inteligencia repitiendo año.  
-me alegra oír eso de usted señor Chase  
-no podría esperar más de mi

-te encontraré como sea Dick, como sea

-¡¿quién eres?!  
-no creo que importe, solo soy una ciudadana más  
-estás cometiendo un…  
-crimen, delito? por favor solo observo y cuido como perro guardián algo que me pertenece, algo que les pertenece a los Rutter desde tiempos inmemorables.  
-quienes son los Rutter?  
-una poderosa familia de Ciudad Gótica, más que los Wayne  
-no lo creo  
-pues créelo  
-están muertos  
-excepto una chica  
-creo que ya está muerta…  
-solo han sido tres años, solo tres  
-en tres años pasa mucho  
-tienes razón, en tres años pasa mucho

-quieres ser una titán  
-he de intentarlo  
-bienvenida al equipo Storm  
-se que lo soy

-hey!, semáforo andante donde están los patos de goma  
-se fueron  
-agh!, te detesto  
-y yo igual  
-muérete, vete al infierno, púdrete, que te coman los cuervos, ¿sabes qué? Adiós

Querido diario:

Creo que mi Dick ya me ha olvidado, solo espero que me recuerde, que recuerde a Haley Anaís Cooper Rutter, la chica de comportamiento extrovertido que parecía normal, a esa, no a esta que es hoy día, no a este fenómeno.

Espero ser feliz con los jóvenes titanes, encontrar un lugar, amigos y una ciudad que me acoja como debe ser, no que me desprecie como si fuera la chica rara, la que cuando se enfurece destroza todo a su paso, la que hace sufrir a quienes quiere, la que… ha hecho mucho mal.

Solo espero que mi cabello y mi frialdad algo usual ahora no opaquen a quien era del pasado y él me pueda recordar y se vuelva a… a… a… enamorar… de… mí.

HALEY ANAÍS COOPER RUTTER.

HOLA!, a todos espero y les guste mi historia, no prometo actualizar siempre pero si prometo no olvidar la historia, agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribo, yo me tomo horas mientras ustedes minutos, espero y tomen en cuenta eso, y valoren lo poco que escribo.

Bueno, me despido, comenten y actualizo así sea un "actualiza" o un "síguela" o un "no hay más?" me motivan.

Bye.


	2. LA NUEVA TITAN

LA NUEVA TITAN

_"y aún aunque hace mucho no te veo,_  
_ya no te extraño, no eres nada a pesar_  
_de que mi mente dice lo contrario, aunque_  
_mi mente diga 'te extraño amiga'"_ Nathaly Espinosa (yo)

Anaís pov.

Hoy a las 6:30 exactas me levante, el sol aún no salía así que nadie estaba despierto. Fui al baño y tome una ducha y luego de vestirme me miré al espejo. Suspiré. "no soy nada, no soy nadie, ya no existo" dije para mi "no creo que Dick me reconozca, y menos que mi cabello es de un color tan estridente". Salí del baño a mi cuarto donde tome mi libro de "Los Juegos del Hambre" y fui a la cocina a preparar un buen tazón de cereal con leche y varias frutas, el cual disfrutaba acompañado de la lectura.

Al llegar a la cocina la tenía platos sucios por todos lados una voz apagada me dijo:

-buenos días Storm  
casi me atraganto con la saliva pero respondí: -buenos días Raven

Sonó la alarma

Raven llegó primero seguida por Cy, Star, Robin, yo y Chico Bestia. Y les aclaro que llegué de cuarta por ir a dejar mi precioso libro. Y por llegar tarde solo alcancé a escuchar "…titanes, al banco"

En el banco estaba ese brujo verde-azul el cual no recuerdo su nombre, ni me interesa recordarlo.

-hola titanes! Tiempo sin verlos. Ya comenzó con sus bromas burlescas  
-porque nonos dices de una vez que quieres y así acabamos más rápido  
-oh no! Mi pequeña pelirroja malhumorada, todo tiene su tiempo, primero responde algo ¿te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?  
-desde cuando te interesa mi vida mago de cuarta  
-acepto que me llames de segunda pero te has pasado.  
vi palomas venir hacía mi, pero estas solo me atravesaron. Y así todos fuimos cayendo lentamente, nadie, ni yo, quedaba en pie. Esta vez ese mago de cuarta ganaría.

Normal pov.

De repente flores tomaron por sorpresa al mago mientras lo enredaban y le hacían perder la varita.

-ya no eres tan malo sin ti tonta vara  
-por favor, no me lastimes…

-nadie hará lo que tu dices. Dijo storm

En eso llegó la policía y los titanes quedaron con la joven.

-yo me voy. Dijo Robin comenzando a correr  
-no, tu te quedas Robin. Dijo Storm tomándolo del cuello  
-Cy!. Dijo mientras abrazaba al nombrado  
-hola angélica!. Dijo el aludido correspondiendo al abrazo  
-sabes, me pareces conocida  
-eres la chica que me avergonzó frente a todos?  
-lo siento  
-creo que es muy tarde para pedir perdón  
-pero… agh!, creí que éramos amigas  
-no lo somos  
el comentario tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja lo cual hizo que su pelo se tornara dorado hasta la media espalda.  
-que haces aquí Angélica  
-reclamar mi puesto en el equipo  
-n…  
-porque no discutimos en la torre amigos  
-claro star vamos  
-no Storm, hablaremos acá  
-entonces ella es una titán  
-pero…  
-está hecho.

* * *

HOLA!, esta corto lo se pero es que prefiero alargar la historia, aparte no estoy muy inspirada, la nueva titan es obra de una amiga, luego le preguntaré más sobre ella así que hasta el otro cap les hago la descripción de ella, mientras, aquí les dejo la de storm:

Nombre: Haley Anaís Cooper Rutter.  
Edad: 18  
Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de abril- Ciudad Gótica  
Poderes: los cuatro elementos y sus ramas, abrir portales, la naturaleza, levitar cosas con la mente, atravesar paredes, puede ser atravesada por las cosas sin ser dañada, está conectada a la naturaleza por ende lo puede controlar.  
Aspecto físico: cabello rojo hasta la cintura con reflejos dorados (su pelo se vuelve dorado cuando se sorprende), ojos color aguamarina, piel extremadamente pálida.  
Vestuario: un top turquesa de una tria gruesa, va en Zig-Zag hasta las caderas dejando gran parte de su pálida piel al descubierto; falda negra con volados 10 dedos sobre la rodilla, medias rotas (largas), un cinturón negro algo torcido en el cual hay dagas y pequeños trozos alargados de plata que parecen balas pero más largas; y botas negras 5 dedos más arriba del tobillo con correas en "x" y con un tacón de 5 centímetros.  
Comportamiento: no os voy a decir, descúbranlo por ustedes.

Unos datos peques de la nueva:

Nombre: Angélica Esmeraldina Rodriguez  
descripción física: ojos verdes, cabello rubio platinado.  
Traje: top negro con de tiras, unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color y botas tipo militar

listo!

Besos y saludos.

Irina Herondale


	3. LA NUEVA TITAN(PARTE II)

LA NUEVA TITAN (PARTE II)

"y créeme, te respetaría más  
pero el problema es que tú no lo haces"

_ Futuramente de Storm  
NATHALY ESPINOSA_

-¡llegué de primero!- gritó una rubia  
-lo lamento amiga, pero yo lo hice- respondió una pelirroja en tono burlón apoyada en una pared con los brazos cruzados.  
-eres insoportable  
-mente hermosa, lo sé  
-¡agh!  
-¡ehh!  
-bueno chicas, no se maten entre ustedes.  
-oh!, tranquilo Cy, sabes muy bien que lo mío es comer y dormir y las misiones-dijo Storm mientras volaba de cabeza- aparte de ayudar a Jack con las bromas. Bien Rob…Semáforo, ¿ya le diste un comunicador y un cuarto?  
-ella no…  
-¿yo no qué?  
-no puedes estar en el equipo hasta que te hagamos unas pruebas.  
-ya le aseguraste un cupo, las pruebas no tienen importancia alguna entonces- Dijo Storm  
-bien (¬¬), puedes usar la habitación de Terra  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó chico bestia- ¡NO PUEDEN!  
-vamos amigo, no te aflijas por ello, es lo mejor. Dijo Storm tomando a su amigo verde por el hombro y llevándolo fuera.

Cuando llegaron a la terraza Storm se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y sobre estas las manos entrelazadas.  
-bien amigo, cuéntame tus problemas- comenzó como si fuera un psicóloga que necesitara dar un diagnóstico a su paciente  
el chico se sentó frente a ella también con las piernas cruzadas, pero a diferencia de ella él se sentó con un codos sobre las piernas mientras con el otro brazo jugueteaba con unas piedras que se encontraban en el suelo y el mentón en la otra mano- no lo sé, es como si quisiera a Raven y a Terra al mismo tiempo- suspiró  
-Dioses*, Chico Bestia, estas en un gran aprieto amoroso  
-ni me lo digas  
-en mi opinión como psicóloga de servicios gratuitos, pienso que deberías olvidar a Terra, no digo que vaya a ser fácil, pero comprende que ella ya se ha ido y lo más probable es que no vuelva. Sigue con Raven, puedo que en su fachada de que le estresas a todo momento parezca que te odia pero todos sabemos que no es así  
-woa, Storm, eres como… no se… parece que sabes mucho sobre el amor  
-quizás, tal vez, no lo sé. Mis dioses me guían, eso sí tenlo por seguro  
-¿dioses?, ¿qué dioses?  
-unos que se ven más humanos que Dios, por lo menos no los pintan como las personas más amables y milagrosas del universo, los dioses griegos, aparte hay unos que están buenos  
-no sabía que tu religión era la griega  
-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí- dicho esto desapareció en el aire

-¡NO ETHAN! ¡NO! ¡NO TE LANCES! ¡NOOOOO!, mierda, creo que debo dejar de leer esto  
-Storm, ¿estás bien?  
-¡perfectamente semáforo! ¡Ahora chú!  
la pelirroja se recostó en la cama dejando a un lado el libro de portada negra y se quedó mirando fijamente al techo y pensado en el video de cuatro años atrás, se cuestionó que habría pasado si no lo hubiera subido, ¿Angélica sería su amiga? ¿O no?, por lo menos tenía a Jack.

Una muchacha rubia estaba en un cuarto que parecía que estuviera al aire libre, pues en su techo estaban dibujadas cientas o quizás miles de estrellas blancas que parecían tener brillo propio, dijo en voz baja "orgnizainiquefull" y los objetos que había en la habitación desaparecieron. Luego en una pared una cama de metal organizada apareció en una esquina y a su lado una mesa pequeña de madera oscura y sobre esta una lámpara verde, en la pared en la que estaba la cabecera de la cama un armario gigante de metal color verde, en lo que restaba de la pared en la que se puede ver el espacio de la puerta y en la misma que está la cama aparecieron varias estanterías con distintos tipos de armas y en la otra pared un armario de metal en donde se podía encontrar una gran variedad de objetos raros. Una pared se volvió verde militar, la otra-en la que estaba el mega estante de armas- tenía varios tonos de verde y la del armario de negro; mientras en la gran ventana aparecieron un par de cortinas verdes militar.  
-esto si es hermoso, creo que el techo está bien así- se dirigió al armario cercano a su cama y sacó algunos muñecos de colección de Dragon Ball para "contemplarlos", en realidad solo sacó dos, uno de Tronks y otro de Bulma, acto seguido tomó una hoja de papel de la pequeña mesa, un lápiz y un borrador para hacer un dibujo de Tronks.

* * *

Dioses*: Storm nació realmente en Grecia aparte de que su madre y su hermana también y aunque su padre era creyente a ella se le pegó más el "dioses"

¡Hola!, siendo sincera no lo considero tan malo, creí que me iba a quedar peor. Perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, no me había llegado la inspiración y no había tenido mucho tiempo, y les aviso de una vez que tampoco esperen el siguiente muy pronto, pero quizás haga un "especial" en compensación a tanta tardanza

Feliz Halloween atrasado por seis días y Feliz Cumpleaños a Sofia, la creadora de Angélica, espero te haya gustado el cap.

Bye, besos, IJH


End file.
